You're Never Too Old
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: The Krew on Spirits Eve. No implied pairings or even any real pairs just a Halloween fic.


**A/N**: There is no redeeming value in this fic. Idea for Mako being the Blue Spirit goes to **nonsensicallyrics** on tumblr. Happy Halloween!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

"I picked up the last piece of my costume today," Bolin said though a mouthful of dumpling. The brothers (and Korra unofficially) finally had their own apartment and were enjoying the food Bolin had brought home for dinner.

"Still going as a fire ferret?" Mako asked before taking a sip of tea. Bolin nodded.

Korra, on the other hand, had no idea what they were talking about. "Costume for what?"

"Spirits Eve," they said at the same time with matching grins.

"Which is?"

"The most awesome night of the year," Bolin told her while waving his arms out. "It's the night when vengeful Spirits can walk the earth-"

"Really? Then why wouldn't I know about it?" She asked sarcastically.

"Are you going to listen to the story or not?" Mako looked at her and silently begged her to listen. She gestured with her hand for Bolin to continue. "Anyway it's the night where vengeful Spirits can walk the earth. So to confuse them everyone dresses up in a costume. You're also so supposed to give treats to anyone who comes to your door at night and asks because, if you don't the Spirits will try to destroy your house. Mako and I loved it as kids because we knew where had the best food. We'd eat out loot for a week."

"You're only supposed to go to houses for treats when you're a kid," Mako added.

"I'm a child at heart. Besides everyone deserves to see my costume."

"Can I go too?" Korra asked.

"Didn't you do this as a kid?" Mako asked before snagging another dumpling before Bolin could. The younger brother stuck his lower lip out even though there were still five dumplings left.

"We don't have this in the South Pole. Besides it's too cold to really go out at night. So can I come? Please?"

"Sure the more the merrier! It was just going to be me and Pabu who's going as a probender." Korra wasn't at all surprised by this. "Just make sure you come in costume. Oh and bring a bag for your loot."

"Mako are you going too?"

Mako shrugged. "I have to check if I'm working. Lin likes to give rookies the night shift."

"I'll talk to her if you are. I, the all mighty Avatar, need you, the Avatar's boyfriend, to come with me just in case I need some help dealing with vengeful spirits," she teased.

"What about me?" Bolin complained.

"I need my whole team and you already said you were going."

"I like how you think sometimes." Mako rolled his eyes and tried not to think of Lin's reaction if Korra really did try to get his shift changed because she wanted him to go with her. Now he was going to have to come up with a costume.

* * *

Korra watched Bolin's face fall after he opened the door. "You're not dressed up. Did you decide not to go?"

"What are you talking about? I am dressed up!" Korra spun around to illustrate her point.

"You're just wearing Water Tribe clothes."

"Yeah because I'm dressed as Master Katara. See they're all old fashioned and stuff. Jinora showed me a picture of what Katara looked like when she was first traveling with Aang so I got Pema to help me make it. Kya even let me borrow me borrow her necklace when I told her and she did my hair. I could never do these loopies things on my own," Korra explained as she fingered one of the said loopies.

"Kya's visiting?" Mako called from somewhere in the apartment.

"Yup and it's find of funny because I don't think Tenzin really likes either of his siblings. It doesn't help that Kya keeps singing Secret Tunnel all the time because she knows he doesn't like it."

Mako emerged from his room as Korra finished explaining. He was dressed all in the black with a rather large dark grey belt that had at least four different pouches hanging from it. In his hand was what appeared to be a blue mask. "Don't tell me you're going as the Blue Spirit," Korra accused.

Mako shrugged. "Why not? You said I had to go and what better way to fool a Spirit than to be one?"

Korra rolled her eyes. She still teased him about his collection of Blue Spirit comics that he'd pillaged from all sorts of places as a kid. "Ok fine."

"Asami's coming too. Apparently her dad never let her go out. She'll be here any-" a knock interrupted Bolin. Korra opened the door and there stood Asami, straw hat with a veil attached in her hands and red paint and a yellow crescent moon on her face.

"Is it too much?" she asked as she walked into the apartment. "I couldn't think of anything but the story of the Painted Lady my mom always told to me when I asked for a bedtime story. Korra are you even dressed?"

Korra crossed her arms over her chest and humped. "Of course I am."

"She's Master Katara," Mako added.

"Ready?" Bolin asked as he pinned his tail into place. Everyone else nodded. "Good let's scram!"

* * *

"I can't believe you blew that one door open, Korra," Bolin said through a mouth of apple. They were back at the brother's apartment going through their loot.

"You could tell he didn't want to open the door for us. He did for the kids before so he was just being mean," Korra shrugged as she counted the number of candies she had as opposed to fruit.

"I think you also really scared that one couple who didn't want to give us anything," Asami added.

"Well if the whole point is to be nice to people to fool vengeful Spirits being nice to the Avatar, the human bridge between this world and the Spirit World, should be a given. I just hope Tenzin doesn't hear about it because he's always telling me to not use the Avatar State for anything mundane."

Mako swatted Korra's hand as she reached for one of his candies. "You have your own." She stuck her tongue out at him and knew she'd get most of his candy anyway.

"I'm just glad I finally got to go," Asami commented as she wiped the paint off her face. They all nodded in agreement.

"Next year?" Bolin offered.

"Definitely," Korra said.

"Come on Bo, won't we be too old then?" Mako complained as he swatted Bolin's sly hand.

"You're only too old when you think you are." Everyone approved of Bolin's words of wisdom.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.**


End file.
